


Love Me

by Dislacie



Category: Katanagatari
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shichika tenía permitido amar a Togame todo lo que él quisiera, pero... ¿Qué tanto podía Togame amarlo a él? [ONE-SHOT ~ ShichikaxTogame]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me

Él era muy inocente. Más bien, ingenuo es la palabra correcta. Lo único que era para ella era como su guardaespaldas, su defensor, su protector personal. Su espada. Una espada que a pesar de poder crear sentimientos y emociones, no las sentía del todo, así como tampoco era capaz de comprenderlas. ¿Cómo eran sentir celoso? ¿Qué era la venganza dulce y fría? Se imaginaba lo frío de la nieve cayendo y los ricos sabores de las frutas al oír la palabra 'dulce'. Ya había visto a la pequeña chica sin ropas, y a pesar de haber cubierto poco de su piel cuando sus blancos cabellos eran tan largos como el río, la mirada tan fija del muchacho parecía no dilatarse ni mostrar cambios. Incluso tomaban baños juntos, ambos se metían al agua caliente de los baños termales y la jovencita, a sabiendas que él carecía de reacciones que lo llevarían a la lujuría o cosas libidinosas, se permitía tomar alcohol para que éste se le subiera a la cabeza y la cara se le colorara de rojo.

¿Qué había mal? Además de la gran venganza que la linda estratega quería llevar acabo.

Shichika era una espada obediente, fiel y fácil de manejar. Togame era una chica inteligente, vulnerable y poco torpe.

Un día, antes de ir por la undécima espada de Mekki, la chica de grandes ojos magentas decidió darle unas órdenes diferentes al chico, pero indirectamente. Lo que quería Togame era llevar al chico al otro mundo, en donde los hombres pueden ver las curvas de una mujer y fascinarse por su bendita creación. Dios no se había equivocado. Y Togame había elegido la seducción como su armas más fuerte para los últimos momentos. Ya lo había besado. Lo había dejado sonrojado, con los ojos más pasmados de lo habitual, aunque de algún modo, eso era bueno. Todavía no podía olvidar cuando después le preguntó si quería volver a probarlo, y a pesar de no haberlo echo, él seguramente se lo había imaginado.

No podía aceptar que fue por celosa, además de que sus planes eran otro, cosa que Shichika no comprendía del todo, mucho menos tratando algo como los celos, que en términos generales para las chicas, son una alarmas de desesperación.

—Shichika.

Togame se paró detrás de él, mientras movía la punta de su piez derecho en círculos al raz del piso de madera de la cabaña en la se quedaron a comer un poco de arroz y té verde. Sus mejillas guardaron aire y sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo. El muchacho sólo se limitó a voltear a verla sin dejar de engullir su bola de arroz, que le dejaba granos en la comisura de la boca.

—Esta vez, tengo una orden especial para ti.

Ya le había dicho sus tres reglas/órdenes más fundamentales la primera vez que lo conoció:

Proteger las espadas.

Protegerla a ella.

Y protegerse él mismo.

Según Togame, el amor era la razón más fuerte para hacer que alguien haga cosas por tí, así por eso, Shichika podía amar a Togame todo lo que le placiera; sin embargo, ¿qué había de lo inverso? ¿Qué tanto podía ella amarlo a él?

No era amantes. Parecían amantes en un tiempo perdido. La chica le dejaba acariciar su cabello todas las noches o cuando a él se le antojara tocarlo... claro, antes de que su hermana lo cortara y toda esa sedocidad se fuera para abajo. Lo hacía por detectar mejor a su propietaria (como a él le gustaba llamarla). Era grave que no pudiera reconocerla del todo, siquiera viéndole el rostro todo el día, por eso, el olor se convertía en su guía más poderosa al momento de buscar a la joven estratega.

—Debes amarme.

Shichika se quedó mirándola con su rostro que parecía no tener la habilidad de inmutarse.

—Ya te amo, Togame.

—¡No! —gritó arrodillándose ante él, lagrimeando y haciendo un berrinche—. ¡No hablo de esa forma!

—¿Entonces cómo?

—De como un hombre ama a una mujer —pasó suavemente una mano por el pecho desnudo del séptimo líder de la escuela Kyotōryū.

—Togame —sus ojos brillaron, dándole a la chica una esperanza de que él hubiese logrado entender su mensaje que resultó después de todo, más directo que nada—, no entiendo.

¿Qué era lo que no entendía? Para colmo, ella ya se había enamorado de él.

Se estaba desesperando... y feo. ¿Cómo no podía entender esas simples palabras? Debía idear un plan rápido antes de que las últimas espadas fueran encontradas y todo hiciera "boom", como el sonido de las explosiones. Le daban ganas de darle cientos, no; miles, no; millones de Cheerios! en el pecho, pero no podía al tener ese sentimiento de vergüenza en la cabeza. Tal vez él era como un androide o un robot programado, pero ella era sensible y llorona cuando quería y cuando su cuerpo y corazón la traicionaban de una vil manera. Maldito Shichika. No. Tonto. Eso es lo que era. Un completo tonto.

Si debía entonces pasar toda la noche despierta haciendo una estrategia para llegar hasta los huesos de él, lo haría mientras él durmiera plácidamente y sin preocupaciones. Qué fácil... el espadachín duerme y punto.

Corrió a tomar una lámpara y salió directo al bosque, decidida a usar hasta sus más bajos instintos y encantos escondidos.

Después de hora y media, la pequeña regresaba a la cabaña. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y sus ojos brillaron entre la oscuridad. Su ojo derecho se tatuó de una serpiente y volvió purpurino. Era oficial, Togame tenía una idea que ella aseguraría, sería infalible.

Se acomodó a un lado de donde yacía durmiedo el moreno y se quedó un par de segundos con las manos lejos de su alcanze, poco después, la tentación le comió el cerebro y lo abrazó por detrás. Empezando a sentir su calidez, la chica cerró los ojos. Ese era su plan, no decirle nada y quererlo en susurros. Pero de repente, el joven se movió impetuosamente hacia la cara blanca de Togame.

—¿Togame?

El espadachín se encontraba todavía sin espabilar, sus ojos entrecerrados los decían claramente.

La estratega se quedó rojísima, impactada por no haber previsto ese pequeño detalle de que el joven se despertara y la encontrara en la movida. Y ahora... ¿qué diantres le diría?

—¡Nada! ¡Vuelve a dormir Shichika!

Y él, como si precisamente nada hubiera sucedido, se acurrucó en el mullido futón y luego se volvieron a oír los ronquidos, signo de que ya había llegado a un sueño más. Togame suspiró, aliviada, sabía perfectamente que iba a poder encontrar la situación, sólo que se había asustado un poco. Ahora lo que debía era dormir y recuperar todas sus energía y darle una corta terapia a su latente y vibrante corazón. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo, durmiendo con la espalda hacia su espada? Si siempre se dormían pegaditos, uno con el otro, generalmente con él debajo y sus grandes manos rodeando su delgada cinturita. Bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta, si viera encontraría una bronceada espalda, así que...mejor jaló su cabello sólo para hacerlo despertar y llamar su atención.

—Shichika —el aludido se giró algo adormilado—, abrázame.

En seguida, el la tomó entre sus cálidos y largos brazos, respiró en los níveos cabellos de ella y volvió a dormir. ¿Qué le pasaba? La tocaba muy tosco. No quería sólo un chico encima de ella, lo que quería era sentirse mimada.

Tomó las manos de él y las llevó a donde quiso. Una la dejó en su cintura y la otra la condujo detrás de su pequeño cuello. Se arrimó más, dejando sus labios muy cerca de los del chico.

—Esta es la manera en que debes de tocar a una mujer, Shichika.

—Está bien —contestó.

Togame sonrió, feliz de que él la estrujara contra su cuerpo. Tal vez el espadachín no comprendía todavía eso de desear a una mujer, pero no importaba, por ahora, ella se conformaría con eso. Ya le enseñaría cosas nuevas... algún día.


End file.
